Perfect Day
by Mimi.Puppy
Summary: Stellar Loussier, Sting Oakley, and Auel Neider venture through Plant, experiencing new things and learning the true meaning of happiness.


Perfect Day

"Ugh, why is it so cold here?" Auel muttered while trying to keep himself warm. Sting sighed because of his stupidity and started to speak.

"It's winter here." Sting said concentrating back to driving the car.

"Stellar like this." Stellar smiled and touched the window where a single snowflake fell on the window. Auel snorted then looked at her with a disgusted look.

"You like everything Stellar." Auel spatted and glared at the falling snow. "Why do we have to investigate these stupid Coordinators anyway? I barely see any!" Auel yelled, his temper rising.

"Calm down, we'll get out of here soon enough." Sting said trying to get the irritation of Auel's yelling out of his voice. Stellar frowned at what Sting said but, saw a wide, sheet of ice with a few people, dancing with blades on their feet. She smiled widely and started to stare at the frozen water. Auel noticed this and looked at her with a confused face.

"You want to do that?" Stellar quietly nodded without looking at him. Auel rolled his eyes and looked at the opposite window. Sting sighed then stopped the car.

"We can skate for awhile then we can go to the ZAFT base." Stellar's face beamed then opened the door. Auel grunted then went out the opposite way. Sting took the keys out and slowly went outside, putting his hands into his pockets. He then looked around at his surroundings. He sighed then followed Stellar who was running towards the ice.

"Slow down Stellar, you'll trip." Stellar did as she was told but still smiled at the ice. Auel rubbed his hands together, blowing them with his breath. He started to mumble complaints, not knowing he was already on the ice, suddenly slipping and landing on his face first. Sting smirked and Stellar giggled a little at this. Auel grew angry, stood up, but fell again. Stellar stood at the edge of the ice, handing him dark blue skates. Auel looked at them with a confused look.

"What are those?" He said, almost spatting the question at her.

"Sk…..ates." Stellar tried to say. She then offered him a hand to get off the ice. He sighed, grabbed her hand, and landed on the mushy snow. His view suddenly changed to the same blue skates. Auel grunted then pushed the skates away. He got up and saw Stellar wearing pale pink ones while Sting wore green skates. He sighed then started to put them on. When he finished, Stellar smiled and walked onto the ice, with Sting following her. She was about to fall until Sting caught her. Stellar smiled to him then started dancing, or skating, tripping once or twice. Sting watched her for little while then looked towards Auel. He smirked then skated towards him.

"Need help?" Auel glared at him while holding onto a rail.

"Shut up!" He lets go then started to balance. He saw Stellar coming towards them and glared at her ferociously.

"Stellar like this, a lot." She smiles then looks towards the ground, holding her hands together. Auel's glare softens then he sighs.

"How do you do this?" He slowly asks her. Sting's grin grew wider at his question. Stellar smiles then offers him a hand. He slowly took it then she started to skate forward, very slowly. Sting skated behind him, ready to laugh when he falls. Surprisingly, he didn't with Stellar guiding him. She noticed this then let's go of his hand, turns around, and watches him skate. Auel was surprised at this and almost fell, flapping his arms to balance himself. Sting tried to refrain from laughing, and then pushed him lightly to balance him. Auel sighed then started to skate, very slowly. Sting was getting a bit annoyed then pushed him a little harder to make him go faster.

"Ah!" Auel, of course, was taken by surprise then fell on the ice. Sting started to laugh loudly at him. He slowly got up, seeing Stellar standing in front of him.

"Auel, ok?" She asked him with an innocent look. He glared at her then turned to Sting, who was trying very hard to laugh any further. Auel started to, try, to run towards Sting, bringing out his arms to choke him but, fell face flat on the sheet of ice, again. Sting laughed even harder and almost fell himself. He grunted then slowly stood back up, seeing Stellar ice skating gracefully. He started to stare a bit but shook his head and looked towards Sting again. He finally got himself to stop laughing and looked towards the sky, which was a bit dark.

"C'mon you two, time to go." Sting ice skated to the edge and sat on a bench, taking his skates off. Auel did the same noticing Stellar wasn't following. He got irritated then turned around to see her still skating.

"Stellar! Time to go!" Stellar stopped then looked at the floor with a saddened look. But, she nodded her head and also took off her skates. The three went inside then car and started to leave. Stellar looked out the window, watching the few people left on the ice.

"Can Stellar, do this again?" She looked towards Auel who was surprised at the question. Sting's face turned a bit sad, knowing they may never have a moment like this.

"Ummm……sure Stellar." Auel said while rubbing the back of his neck, not knowing what else to say. Stellar's face beamed then she continued to look out the window.

Suddenly, the trio heard very loud noises outside of the car, sounding like a festival of some sort. Auel looked out the window and saw colorful lights, carts, and many people.

"What the……" Auel said in confusion. Sting glanced at it a bit then turned back.

"Probably a winter festival or something." Sting answered to Auel's confusion. Stellar heard this and looked towards Auel's window. She gasped a little, looking at the many colorful lights. Auel heard her gasp and hoped they won't stop again, remembering his humiliation. Sting knew exactly what he was thinking then turned off the engine, stopping the car. Auel heard the engine stop and was slightly bewildered.

"W-What the heck are you doing!"

"Since we're here, I thought this should be a vacation for us." He smirked at Auel, knowing he would get very angry.

"I don't need a vacation!" Sting started to laugh.

"At least we're on solid ground; I don't think you'll fall again." He continued to laugh, finding it very fun teasing him. Auel grunted then crossed his arms. Stellar watched the two in confusion.

"Stellar is, going there?" Sting smiled slightly then nodded his head, taking the keys out of the ignition. Stellar's face beamed with happiness and ran out of the car. Unlike her, Auel slowly got out and started to mumble complaints again. Sting smirked then walked towards the blinding lights.

The trio reached the festival, with Stellar smiling widely, Auel grumbling, and Sting not really caring. Stellar started to run towards a game where you catch an angel fish. Sting shrugged then followed her, with Auel walking slowly behind.

The owner saw Stellar, then handed her a net and a colorful bag.

"You catch a fish with this net, then place it gently in your bag, ok?" The owner kindly said. Stellar nodded her head and took the two items. She put the net into the water, then slowly scooped up a fish into her net, then placed it into her bag. She lightly smiled at the fish swimming inside. The owner chuckled then tied the bag with a red ribbon.

"Nice job, enjoy your fish." Stellar nodded her head then ran towards Auel and Sting.

"Stellar caught this!" They both looked at the fish, and then Auel snorted.

"You caught a stupid fish! What good is th-?" Sting interrupts him by hitting him with is elbow. He turns to Stellar with a bit of a more, kind look.

"Good job Stellar" Stellar smiles back then runs to another game cart. Auel massages his arm the glared at Sting.

"Why can't you relax for a few hours? Your yelling and attitude is irritating me." Sting says not caring if he sounded cold. Auel crossed his arms.

"Hmph, whatever." Sting sighed then walked towards a food cart.

"Why do we have to be here? Just because that stupid girl wants to be her-" Sting shoved food into his mouth, occupying his mouth so he won't talk any further.

"Shut up and eat." Auel started to chew then swallowed the food down. He glared and looked away, signaling he won't talk, though only for a little while. Sting sighed in relief and started to eat his "Meat-on-a-stick." He stood beside Stellar who was gazing adoringly at a certain silver snowflake necklace. She looked up towards him and smiled.

"Stellar, wants that." She points towards the necklace with Sting lightly smiling.

"I know." Auel hears this and glares at her.

"Who would want something stupid like that?" Stellar frowned a bit with sting glaring at him. Auel's glare softened then he sighed. He took the plastic balls in his hands, then threw the balls through the single hole 3 consecutive times. The worker smiled at Auel.

"Nice work, select any prize of your choice. Auel pointed at the necklace, then put it in front of her face. Stellar turned surprised then smiled brightly as she saw the necklace.

"Here, not stop your stupid frowning." Auel blushed then looked away. Sting smirked, knowing he would remind him about what happened, especially about his falling. Stellar took the necklace, then put it around her neck. She looked towards Auel then smiled.

"Stellar, is really happy."

"Whatever." Auel said, still not looking at her.

Sting smirked again then handed Stellar a stick of pink cotton candy.

"Let's go." Stellar took the candy, wondering what it was. She bit it then softly squealed in delight. She ate it happily and followed Sting. Auel saw the two leave and ran up to them to catch up. The three went inside the car with Stellar finishing her cotton candy and putting the stick into a nearby trash can. Sting started the engine then drove away from the festival. Stellar rubbed the necklace with her thumb, with the angel fish in her other hand. Auel saw this and looked at her with confusion. Stellar smiled at him the placed her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. Auel was taken by surprise and immediately started to blush. He looked away towards the window, still blushing madly. Sting softly chuckled then continued to drive the car. The trio favored the day as long as they could, knowing another day, wouldn't be as perfect, as this one.

The End


End file.
